The Legend of Zelda: Ocarinas of the Triforce
by SockWriting
Summary: There are three ocarinas, hidden in Hyrule. And a new evil wants them to reach the Sacred Realm.. And a new hero must come and protect the instruments from the wrong hands.. Rated T for violence and blood.
1. A Damaged Link

~~~~~~~~~Beginning of Courage Saga~~~~~~~~~~~~

Link had blinked awake as someone was calling his name. After a moment, he had recognized it as his childhood friend, Saria. He had quickly changed into his green tunic and floppy hat that he loved so much. He had obtained it on his 14th birthday, and has worn it ever since. He also got his leather boots on and walked outside. "Huh, Saria?" Link asked.

"Looks like I got you out of bed again..." Saria giggled. "Anyway, do you remember what day it is?" She asked.

"Um, what?" Link was completely clueless, his mind drawing a blank.

"It's your birthday, silly! How'd you forget that?" Saria explained.

"Oh, I completely forgot! Just like I did every other year..." Link sighed, blaming himself for not being able to remember things as well as he should.

"Don't get down on yourself, Link! Everyone makes mistakes!" Saria tried to cheer her friend up.

"Guess so. Your right! I shouldn't get upset about it!" Link agreed, his usual cheery mood returning.

"Um, stay at your house for a bit, I need to do something that is certainly not a surprise!" Saria tried to hide the secret, but Link knew that she was planning a surprise. He stayed in his house and played around, trying to kill as much time as he could. But then his door got knocked down.

"Huh?!" The young boy exclaimed, running into the main room, where a group of monsters was going for his treasured green ocarina. "Hey, leave my ocarina alone, you thieves!" He growled, blocking their path. But without a weapon to defend himself, he was quickly knocked unconscious by the monsters, and they got away with the ocarina.

Saria was going to Link's house to get her friend for the surprise party, but had noticed that his door was knocked down. She went inside, and saw her best friend passed out on the floor, bleeding heavily. "Link!" She exclaimed, deeply concerned about the boy. "Um..Everyone! Over here!" She called, panicking about the situation.

"What happened?" Aludin, another one of Link's close friends, asked.

"It's Link. I was going to get him, then I found him passed out, and he's hurt. And hurt very badly by the looks of it.." Saria explained.

"Um, let me see, then!" Aludin went past Saria and into Link's house. "Yeah, he's hurt bad...Here, I'll carry him to Aoura. She'd probably know what to do better then us..." He muttered, then picked up Link's limp body and took him to the kind lady of Mekaria Village that was known for being able to heal minor wounds, Aoura. "Saria found him passed out in his house...The door had gotten knocked down, too.." Aludin explained.

"Ah, yes..Thank you, Aludin. You did the right thing bringing him to me." Aoura nodded her thanks, and began to do what she could for Link. In the end, his minor wounds from the incident were nothing anymore, but for the more major ones, they had to be cleaned and bandaged. After Aoura was done, she dangled an herb over Link to awaken him.

"Huh? Achoo!" Link had asked, then sneezed from the herb.

"Okay, your awake, that's good." Aoura noted.

"Ow..I feel like I was run over by a million horses, though.." The young hero-to-be had groaned.

"That's to be expected. You were in pretty bad shape when Aludin took you here..." Aoura nodded to him, writing notes of all of Link's reactions. "I was able to fully heal the minor wounds, but I could only clean and bandage the bad ones, so you'll need plenty of rest to recover from those.." She explained.

"Okay.." Link was slightly confused, but he did understand needing to rest so he could recover from the incident.

"Can you walk okay, Link?" Aoura asked, wanting to make sure he could do basic things okay.

Link got up and walked around a little. "Perfectly fine."

"Good. I think your done here, Link.. Just rest for a couple of days, and you'll be fine." Aoura sent him off.

Link had walked back to his house to find that everything was fixed, even the door. He had walked in, and instantly dozed off on his bed. He had no idea of what would come to him in his dreams..


	2. Dream Dungeon

Link was in a dream world, quite different from his usual dreams. He seemed to still have the same injuries in his dream world as he did in the real world, as usual for his dreams. "Link.." A voice called.

"Huh?!" Link jumped, startled.

"Do not be alarmed, young one. I am Rauru, one of the Seven Sages..The ocarina that was taken from you is very important..You must get it back..." The Sage explained very little.

"Why's it so important?" Link looked puzzled.

"It was one of three sacred ocarinas, and with all three, you would be able to go to the Sacred Realm..Where the Triforce resides." Rauru replied.

"And let me guess, if they end up in the wrong hands, which those hands have my ocarina, we're doomed." Link guessed.

"Very good guessing, child. Your knowledge will help in your adventure. Link..Dark forces have invaded the Light Temple..This is your first task as the hero..Clear it of the darkness.. Go now." The Light Sage went on, then sent Link off.

"Um, okay. Wait! I don't have a weapon!" Link exclaimed, realizing that he didn't have a weapon to defend himself.

"Yes you do, Link. Look on your back." Rauru explained.

The young hero looked behind him, and saw the hilt of a sword. "Oh. Okay, that problem's solved.." He muttered, drawing it and dashing into the depths.

Aludin and a strange girl had appeared just where Link was. "O-Ow...My head.." Aludin muttered, his dream self still suffering the pain of what happened to his real self.

"Gah..." The girl muttered, holding her stomach upon entering the dream world. The girl's wound was healed, at least in the dream. Once Rauru explained everything, the two went into the Light Temple to search for Link. And it did not take long at all, as he was still in the first room, fighting a Stalfos.

"Augh!" Link grunted as he got hit, but returned the blow back right after, sending it down. "Whew..." He sighed with relief, feeling like he was going to collapse. "Oh, hey...Wait, Aludin? And who are you?" Link asked, completely puzzled.

"Take it easy, Link..." Aludin tried to steady his friend.

"I'm Alara, servant of the Goddess Hylia." The teenager introduced herself.

"Um, nice to meet you.." Link muttered. "I would shake hands, but I'm kind of shaken up from that fight..And also injuries from earlier.."

"How'd you get hurt beforehand?" Alara asked.

"Monsters broke into my house and took my ocarina. I kinda tried to stop them without a weapon..That didn't end well.." Link explained.

"Ooooh..." Alara realized, nodding. "Hold on a second, I can heal this. You see, I can use healing magic." She explained. "Just stay still a moment.." The girl muttered, casting a healing spell on Link, mending the skin and everything. Even stitching the cloth on his tunic where the wounds were! But Alara seemed to be on the verge of passing out herself.

"Wow! I feel great! Alara, you okay?" Link first expressed excitement, then concern.

"I'm fine, just magic drain from casting the spell..You see, anyone who can cast spells, by the way, I can actually sense that you have magic abilities, and you didn't know it. Anyway, anyone who can cast spells have limited magic power, and when it's near depleted, you'll start feeling weak, and then you'll, before too long, pass out. But some waiting or a Green Potion'll get you back to normal. Aaaand I don't have any Green Potions, so I'll have to go the long way for getting my mana back.." Alara explained.

"Oh...Wait, I can use magic?" Link looked surprised at the fact that he had the ability to use magic.

"Yep! You just have to learn to channel your inner mana, and using magic's easy as eating cake!" Alara nodded in reply to Link.

"Um, okay, maybe you'll have to teach me. Anyway, let's keep going.." Link muttered, going into the now-open door.


End file.
